Field of the invention
This invention relates to a record player of the type hereinafter referred to as the type described, including a speed change mechanism comprising a turntable driven by a motor through a jockey pulley drivingly interposed between a member drivingly associated with the turntable and a spindle driven by the motor, the spindle being stepped to provide a plurality of portions of different diameter and said portions being slightly tapered whereby adjustment of the pulley axially of each portion permits a fine adjustment of the speed of rotation of the turntable.
Usually the member drivingly associated with the turntable is a downwardly depending rim portion formed integrally with the remainder of the turntable.